Forever Will Never Be Long Enough
by DarrenEverettCriss4Ever
Summary: When you tell yourself your not falling, that just makes you fall even harder and faster than before. But the good thing about falling for him, is that he was there- ready to catch her as she fell- and he was falling just as hard.  HG/DM PLEASE REVIEW!


**Okay, so this isn't my first fanfic, but I am a writer and hope to become published one day, so any and all comments would be very helpful- PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CRITICIZE! This idea just popped into my head so I sarted writing- hope you enjoy. I'll try to ge more chapters as soon as I can.. **

**~DISCLAIMER~ All characters and objects/ names used belong to JKR! :)**

* * *

><p>The train was crowded with people and Hermione -just as she'd feared- wasn't able to find an empty compartment. She didn't want to go back to the one where Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna were waiting for her, though she'd told them she'd be right back. She felt like a fifth wheel around them- everyone had someone but her. Harry and Ginny just having gotten together over the winter holidays. Ron and Luna having been together since the start of sixth year.<p>

Making her way down the train, just for the sake of having something to do, Hermione noticed that there was a compartment occupied by only one other person. She couldn't tell who it was, but they appeared to be asleep and the old witch who was a sort of "hall monitor" on the train (constantly checking up on everyone) was glaring at Hermione unpleasantly, clearly disapproving of the young girl being often out of her seat. So without hesitation, Hermione slipped into the compartment quietly and sat down. She took the window seat, opposite of the stranger whose face was covered with their robes. Looking out the window, watching the landscape spread out and rush by as the train moved on, Hermione allowed her thoughts to wander, but after a while it was almost like her mind went blank, or perhaps she'd just tuned herself out because she didn't even know what she was thinking.

When the clear sky became littered with black rain clouds and the sun disappeared from the horizon, the stranger across form Hermione began to stir, thus shaking Hermione from her thoughts. Draco Malfoy was startled, perhaps more than she was, when he awoke to see Hermione Granger sitting across from him. His bleached hair- though it had been covered while he slept- wasn't the least bit untidy. Draco blinked several times, gathering his bearings, before finally breaking he weird silence between them.

"Granger," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Malfoy," replied Hermione in an equally friendly tone.

Though the two had had a relationship somewhere between acquaintances and friends ever since Draco had been sorted into Gryffindor House in their first year and had sat next to Hermione at the feast, the two often still referred to each other by last name- a habit neither one seemed very eager to break.

"I can't say it's not a surprise to see you here. Why- er, why _are_ you here, exactly?" Malfoy asked standing to stretch before sitting back down, crossing his long legs in front of him, folding his arms behind his head.

"Only open compartment left," she replied simply, trying to ignore the fact that his feet were inches from hers- something her brain seemed anxious for her to know.

"And not that it bothers me you're in here or anything, but- what's wrong with yours? Because unless you were invisible, you weren't in here when the train left King's Cross."

"Oh, well, I was sharing with Harry, Ginny, Luna and Ron and it was getting… kind of crowded." Hermione answered, as if this explained everything- and to Draco, it had. Because even though no one was sure what to call their relationship, neither of them could deny that they knew more about one another than anyone else. So when it came to that, they were sort of best friends- Even though they argued over the smallest things. It never really got awkward between them. Like how they could sit in silence and neither one of them would feel the need to break it. Or how even when no one else could tell, Draco always seemed to know when something -even something small- was bothering Hermione, and the other way around too.

Before Draco could reply, a small witch came down the corridor with the candy cart. Both Hermione and Draco stood to get some sweets. Draco, having gotten to the door first, bought various snacks then closed the door before Hermione could make a purchase. Hermione arched her eyebrows, pursing her lips Draco, knowing she was angry for closing the door on her, stopped her before she could even say a word.

"This one's on me."

Hermione's face relaxed "I could've gotten my own, you know." she said, settling back down in her seat.

"I know." Draco said simply, surprising Hermione a little when instead of returning to his seat, he sat next to her. Hermione couldn't help but smile a little at this small action and not wanting him to see, she turned toward the window. Draco had seen the smile very briefly before she had looked away and couldn't help but smile in return- she was so shy, even to him sometimes

"We should be arriving shortly."

"I suppose so." Draco replied, turning to open a chocolate frog. "Have a nice holiday?"

"Oh, yes" Hermione said brightly, cautiously trying a Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean, making a face when she tasted Crabgrass. "Yes, my parents and I went to Australia for Christmas- they're rather fond of Australia, my parents- I, myself find it slightly difficult to understand some of the people there. But the ocean, oh, Malfoy it's _so _gorgeous. Way more beautiful than the pictures in books."

Draco smiled again. She had a habit of rambling sometimes, and loved when she did. She saw his smile, as he'd done nothing to attempt to hide it and glared at him questioningly. "Hermione Granger- liking the real world _more _than books. Tell me- is the sky falling?" He looked around her, pretending to look out the window.

She joined his laughter, tossing a couple of the candy beans at him. "Oh, shut up, Draco."

Draco smiled again, he was so used to hearing her call him by his last name, that on the rare occasions that his first name did escape her lips, he couldn't help but think it sounded absolutely perfect.

"Make me, Granger."

Draco pushed Hermione down on he seat, playfully pinning her arms with his- both of them still laughing. Her eyes the color of liquid butterscotch. Her lips were right there… So close to his…

They both sat up suddenly going very quiet. The silence stretched into an awkward one neither of them were used to. A few minutes later, Hermione jumped up, clearing her throat "They, uh- they'll be missing me- I've been gone so long…" she trailed off, both of hem knowing that she probably could've been gone the entire day, and not one of them would've noticed. But Draco didn't want to start any arguments with her, so he kept his opinions to himself.

"Okay, well, I'll see you then." Draco said casually

"See you."

And all he could do was sit and watch as Hermione closed the door, and walked away.


End file.
